


A Lazy 'Morning'

by angelbabe_cj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study, Charlie swears, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Finnigan's RPG 'Verse, Fluff, M/M, No knowledge necessary, Physical Disability, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/pseuds/angelbabe_cj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a warm and cozy 'morning' with Theo, and Echo the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy 'Morning'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadCaffeineJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadCaffeineJunkie/gifts).



> This fic is based in the universe of [Finnigan’sRPG](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/finnigans_rpg/) where Charlie lost over half of his right leg due to a venomous dragon bite and returned to Britain, where (after some recovery) he opened a club. He is asexual. This version of Theo was badly abused as a child and forced to be a Death Eater. He belongs to DCJ. This was written for her because sadly we didn’t get this far in their story before the game died. :(
> 
> Thank you to [Gelsey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey) who did a a lovely beta job and returned all my commas to the correct places!

Charlie awoke slowly from sleep, warm in the comfort of his bed. Warmer than he was used to most ‘mornings’. It must be the weekend. His sleep schedule always tended towards getting up late these days because he was out so late, and he could barely curb the new habit even when he took holidays, so there was no chance of him doing it for his regular days off. But the weekend meant that he didn’t usually wake up alone these days and that was always pleasant, and had never been expected.

He opened his eyes to confirm what he knew, what he could feel and smiled faintly on an exhale. Two blobs of black fuzz were visible, even without moving his head. The first was his cat, Echo, curled up in the space left by his missing leg. For half a moment when he first saw that, he felt the phantom weight of a cat on his missing limb. He still got that sometimes. Still had the vague itch at times, still forgot occasionally, even years later, that his leg was mostly gone. 

The other black fuzz was on his other side, just peeking out of the top of the covers where the pale form of his partner had huddled down under the sheets. He almost always curled in on himself in sleep, no matter how they drifted off. Charlie was reassured that he could feel the faint warmth of a pair of feet against his left leg though, and the radiating heat told him that all he would have to do to be in touch with him was stretch ever so slightly. Roll in his direction. But there was no sound other than quiet breathing, and Charlie was loathe to disturb the often fragile peace of his sleep.

In the midst of his vague contemplation of the ceiling, Charlie’s eyes began to feel heavy again and with nothing pressing on him he drifted off once more into the comforting embrace of sleep. 

When he roused himself once more it was to the certain knowledge it was past midday, and that Echo had decided to relocate to right on top of his bladder, which as someone who had to fuss with either crutches or a prosthetic leg before going across the flat to relieve himself was quite frankly a pain in the arse. He made an unhappy noise and reached out to stroke the cat, hoping he would move.

There was a chuckle from his left, and he turned to see that Theo was already awake and had shuffled himself up to sit against the pillows and was reading in the diffused light that snuck around the blackout curtains. He slept nearest the window and it was just enough for Theo, but not enough to disturb Charlie if was still asleep.

“I tried to guide him over here,” he said, a note of apology in his voice.

“No, it’s okay. He always was good at sitting in exactly the wrong place. Silly bugger likes you, or at least he never sleeps on your fucking head, which seems like the same thing,” he grumbled. He was still not at his best before he’d had coffee, whether or not he was comfortable in bed.

He gave up trying to gently shift Echo, who was simply preening under the attention, and started pushing him off in Theo’s direction not off the bed. He liked his cat even when he created mischief or slept somewhere inconvenient. Eventually, a bit of prodding had a miffed Echo stalking back over towards Theo, who Charlie suspected had actually become his favourite person, which given how nervous he’d been to meet Echo originally, was lovely to see. 

“I’ll be back,” he said as Echo finally shifted enough for him to push himself up and shuffle to the edge of the bed and grab his crutches. Carefully he levered himself up to his one foot. He knew Theo was probably restraining himself from offering help through sheer force of will. It had taken them a while to learn each other’s boundaries around help, but they usually had the balance right now.

He hopped his way out of the bedroom, returning several minutes later with an empty bladder, clean teeth and two mugs floating behind him. His was coffee, the one for Theo was tea. He managed to pause and direct them to respective bedside tables before he shuffled his way back into bed, leaning his crutches back where they’d come from. 

“Morning,” he murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Theo’s head. He could see the hint of a blush on Theo’s cheeks and smiled. Neither of them quite believed their relationship sometimes, both having believed it was something they wouldn’t have for their own reasons. It was definitely a welcome outcome though. Even when it was hard, as it sometimes was. 

“Good afternoon,” Theo replied. There was no admonishment in his voice, no correction, just a quiet fact. “Thank you,” he said, reaching out and grasping his mug of tea as Charlie reached for his coffee.

“Welcome. Be a shitty boyfriend if I deprived you when I was getting my own,” he added before taking a slurp of still scalding black liquid. It didn’t really burn anymore. Or at least Charlie was used to it. Charlie looked around the room. 

“Where did Echo go?” he asked. 

Theo shrugged, “No idea. He stayed for an ear scratch and then left.”

“Sounds about right,” said Charlie, rolling his eyes. “Contrary bastard.” He wriggled his toes, sure for once the action wouldn’t attract the attention of a pouncing cat. 

It was several minutes before either of them spoke again. Charlie was finally able to see the bottom of his coffee mug and was feeling more human and less grouchy, and Theo had turned over a couple of pages in his book. 

He looked over at Theo who glanced up after a second and smiled tentatively, which made Charlie smile in return. He knew what Theo felt, this strange wonder that despite all their differences and difficulties they had found each other, and it worked. They fitted. Against so many odds.

“Hey,” he said, lifting his arm in invitation. It took a second of hesitation, but Theo shut his book and shuffled over to tuck himself into Charlie’s side. He was still small and slight, even though he’d put on a little weight, his t-shirt soft against Charlie’s bare torso. Charlie drained his coffee and curled up with Theo, pressed close in the dim room.

“Decent night?” Charlie asked, and received a nod. Theo had slept, hadn’t walked in his sleep, and neither of them had had a nightmare. Or at least not awoken from one. Those nights were rare. To be cherished. He turned slightly and pressed a half kiss to Theo’s forehead. The arms around him tightened, and he smiled. He’d never be pushed for anything more here.

“Lazy day to celebrate? At least until I have to go deal with the boozed-up hoards.” 

“Sounds good.” 

He twitched as a cautious hand sneaked across his stomach, catching a slightly ticklish patch. He chuckled and caught the exploring hand, curling their fingers together and gently pulled it up to kiss the knuckles. Then he turned and pressed a kiss to the upturned lips of his boyfriend. Yes. A day starting in the warmth and comfort of his embrace like this was surely going to be worth the renewed ire of his family when he told them they were actually properly moving in together.

A Weasley and an ex-Death Eater (no matter how forced he’d been) -- never mind Charlie’s family, the press were going to have a field day.


End file.
